


Baking a Pie

by orphan_account



Series: SNK- Fall AUs [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fall AU, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin pie, baking pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do! But at this rate I should just eat you instead of the pie," he states...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really said this lately, but thank you to everyone who gave my writings kudos or even just took the time to read it. It really means a lot and it makes me happy to know people are reading them.  
>  But anyway, please enjoy this fic about pies and I wish everyone a Happy Halloween ^-^
> 
> (This is in Armin's POV)

   "STOP EATING THE FILLING!!!" I shout at overgrown toddler licking the pie filling off the baking spoon... for the third time.

   Eren just stares at me like a deer in headlights with some tan cream around his mouth. His green eyes stare into mine with surprise and embarrassment.

   "We won't have enough for the pie," I try to explain to him patiently but frankly I'm about to slap the kid; it doesn't matter if he's my best friend and boyfriend.

   Reluctantly Eren puts the spoon in the bowl and sets the bowl on the kitchen counter. "Such a kid," I huff walking towards him to wipe away whatever's on his face.

   "I'm sorry..." he trails off in a soft voice that makes my heart ache at how shameful he sounds.

   "Just..." I sigh,"... don't do it again."

   "Okay," he tells me. "When will the pie be ready?"

   "In a minute," I answer while looking over at the alarm on my phone. "But I want it now," he pouts as he hugs my hips and pulls me towards him. I feel his body slightly rise and fall due to his breathing; his hands touching the small of my back. "You have to wait," I reason with Eren.

   "...don't wanna..." he mumbles like a child again.

   Then my alarm rings to signal the pie is ready. I break away from Eren's hug and walk over to the oven. After putting on my cooking mittens, I open the oven to see a perfectly baked pie crust. The crust's freshly baked scent floods the atmosphere as I take it out of the oven and set in on a place mat at a counter.

   "Is it ready?" Eren questions with so much hope in his voice.

   "No, we have to pour the filling into the crust, and then put it back in the oven."

   "That'll take forever though!" He exclaims impatiently. "Do you want the pie or not?" I ask him, pouring the filling onto the pie crust.

   "I do! But at this rate I should just eat you instead of the pie," he states.

   His sudden words surprises me and I lose hold of the bowl. "Ahhh!!!" I scream as the bowl falls out of my hand to the counter where it bounces it off to the floor. Filling flies everywhere, getting everywhere from the kitchen cabinets to my red, blushing face.

   "Are you okay?!" Eren worriedly shouts taking a hold of my hands. All I could do is nod while assessing the scene before me. The filling covers the surface of everywhere, and the worst part is that there isn't enough left to make the pie.

   "This is okay," Eren ties to console me. "We can just make more filling."

   I just nod again with complete disappointment in myself. "Hey, mistakes happen," Eren tells me before kissing my forehead. "It's not a big deal."

   Then he kisses my cheeks and the tip of my nose. "You taste delicious by the way," he playfully comments after licking some filling off his lips.

   The both of us starts laughing at the everything; the filling bowl flying, the messy kitchen, and my delicious face.

   "Let's make some more filling," I suggest getting a new bowl. "Fuck Yeah!" Eren shouts with excitement before reverting back to his childish attitude as we start baking again.


End file.
